The Driven Force Behind a Trio of Dorks
by RejectedGrape
Summary: Axel is tired of being belittled by the rest of the Organization, but once Demyx and Roxas join him, the Organization will never be the same. Using their crazy antics, the trio change what it means to be a Nobody. Trio fanfic, not slash.
1. Chap 1 The New New Guy

Axel passed the never ending hallways in the Castle That Never Was. He had nothing better to do, as the rest of the Organization had decided not to let him join their "Inner Circle". It was so hard to be the new guy.

Axel had tried to form friendships with the other members, but Xemnas was too busy, Xigbar was too obnoxious, Xaldin - well... wasn't exactly pleased with Axel, Vexen thought he was stupid, Lexeaus wouldn't say a word to him, Zexion would look up at Axel with an annoyed expression on his face when he tried to talk to him, and Saix pretty much hated him for no apparent reason. _I guess that's life _Axel thought, _or non-life... whatever._

His room was okay, with a small four poster bed in the corner, covered in black attire. There was a tiny fridge for Axel to keep a bit of food in and a small bathroom with a closet on the far wall. He had a T.V. that sat on the ground (there was no where else to put it) and a laptop which currently was also on the ground.

Axel was tired, even though he had done next to nothing the entire day. he went into the bathroom, pulled off his long black cloak, slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and some random t-shirt, then walked out and plopped on his bed. His thoughts started to rearrange themselves into a nice pattern in which Axel could more clearly thing about all that had happened in the past month and a half.

He had been just an average guy, at least average for where he was from. Axel had lived in Notre Dame and had been a street preformer, specifically a firebreather. "Come See the Amazing Ael!", all the signs had read. He was the best of the best, and it seemed like nothing could bring him down. Then, late one night while Ael had been walking down the street, he was ambushed by mysterious black creatures, who he now knew were called Heartless. Everything went dark and then there was nothing.

Axel opened his eyes. He'd been here for over a month, but the memories still followed him. Sighing, he turned on his side, _I just hope tomorrow is better. _Sleep soon came and The World That Never Was went silent.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Axel groaned as the infernal racket had ceased and the sound of another voice came from the other side of the door way.

"Yo! Axel! Are you up?" the voice said.

"Uh... sort of..." Axel said as he got out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Xigbar, who now stared at Axel with his one working eye.

"You'd better get ready ASAP." Xigbar said, looking incredibly bored.

"Why?"

"Well, you don't wanna be late for your mission-"

"I HAVE A MISSION?!"

"Uh, dude, I just said that."

"This is great!" Axel slammed the door shut, ran to grab his clothes, then realized he had no idea where he was going and what he was going to do there. He walked back and reopened the door.

"So... where am I going?"

Xigbar smircked, "I thought you might like to know that. Well,. the Superior says your headed to Atlantica."

"Atlantica?"

"Yup, and..." Xigbar turned to look at the clock, "You'll be leaving in approximently five minutes."

"To do what exactly?"

"Hmmm, I think the Superior said your supposed to get some sunken treasure chest. It probably has something Xemnas wants in it."

"Okay... thanks."

Axel turned back into his bedroom and got dressed faster than he had ever dressed before. _I finally have a mission, maybe things will be better from now on. _Once fully dressed, he ran out the door, down the hallway, and straight into the Superior. Xemnas glarred at Axel, who had fallen to the ground.

"Souldn't you be on your mission?" Xemnas asked with a slight smirk.

"I was just about to leave." Axel said, getting up.

Xemnas made a nodding motion with his head toward a black portal that had just opened up. Axel walked through it, but not before giving Xemnas a cocky wave. _Well, he'll miss me... _Axel thought sarcasticly.

Running through the dark abyss, Axel felt his body change. First, he could no longer feel the ground beneath him; it felt as if he was just suspended in air. Then pressure inclosed him, _is this water?_ And suddenly, Axel sprouted a tail and was plopped into the middle of an ocean. _Crap, it is water. Why couldn't Xigbar have told me that Atlantica was underwater!? I'm doomed. _Axel, having the powers of fire, was already weak from all of the water. _I better just not run into anything I'd have to fight._

Axel looked around him, and noticed something else. Not only did he have bright red hair, but his new tail was bright red as well. And everything around him was some shade of blue. He was the most noticable thing in the entire ocean.

"Well, this sucks..." Axel said to no one in particular.

"Um... excuse me, are you okay?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

Quickly, Axel turned around, and was face-to-face with a wide-eyed, ruby-haired, mermaid with a green tail. She looked around nervously, then said, "Hi, I'm Ariel. Are you lost?"

Axel thought about it for a moment and then truthfully said "Yes," and then untruthfully added, "I'm studying sunken ships, would you happen to know if there were any near by?"

Ariel's face lit up, "Oh, yes! I know where a very mysterious one is, and..." she leaned in closer to Axel, "It's said to have sunken treasure upon it."

_Bingo, _Axel thought.

"Could you be so kind as to lead me to it? Even though I'm sure a fine young mermaid, such as yourself, has much better things to do." Axel said, pretending to be flirtatious.

Ariel giggled, "I would LOVE to lead you to the ship." and away she swam and Axel, with his poor swimming skills, sort of followed.

After swimming for half and hour or so, Ariel triumphantly called, "Here it is! The magnificent shipwreck of _The Heart_!"

"_The Heart?"_

"It's the ships name." Ariel paused the exclaimed, "Oh, I've got to go! Daddy want's me to sing at the feast tonight. Goodbye... uh, what's your name?"

"Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel filled in the blanks for her.

Ariel nodded, "Well, bye Axel! Good luck with your recearch!" and she swam off.

_Man, she was stupid..._

Axel went to the side of the ship and saw that it indeed did say, _The Heart_ on the side of it. But when Axel looked closer, he realized that next to the word "Heart" was the faint remains of a "less".

"_The Heartless._" breathed Axel.

_The Heartless _was suprisingly well made. He could tell that it had gone down in a battle, as it had a huge hole in the side of it, most likely caused by a bomb of some sort. _I wonder what kind of treasure this ship was shot down for? _And with that thought, Axel swam up to the top of the ship and easily found a way into it. Once inside he saw a large chest in the middle of the room. _Well, that was easy..._ He was about to open it, when-

"Hey! What are you doing here?! This is my hangout!"

Axel, tired of dealing with people, turned around. There, floated a brown-haired, green-eyed, blue-tailed, merman with a guitar strapped across his back. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he looked really ticked off.

"Um, hi. I'm studying ship wrecks. I didn't think anyone would mind if I looked around." Axel lied, but he could tell from the merman's face that he didn't believe him.

"Then why are you looking so closely at the treasure?" he inquired.

"I was just checking out the inside of this ship."

"Your a treasure hunter!"

"No..." Axel then decided it was stupid to be arguing with a stubbern merman. Axel bent down to grab the chest, but the second he touched it, several Heartless appeared. Axel summoned up his chakrams, but the merman had nothing to fight with.

Axel couldn't call fire upon anything, but he could fling his weapons around. He had bashed three of the Heartless into oblivion when he realized that six heartless had decided to surround the merman. The merman, quickly thinking, took off his guitar and started ramming it into the Heartless.

The battle continued, but the more Heartless they defeated, the more that came back in their place. Axel soon realized that is was hopeless. He grabbed the treasure chest and swam out of the ship, calling "Come on!" to the merman below. The merman was blocking a Heartless's blow with his guitar, when another, larger, Heartless hurled into the side of it, shattering it in the merman's hands. He looked up at Axel, with a pleading look in his eyes. Axel wanted to help, but couldn't. He opened up a portal and traveled through, the sound of a merman's painful scream growing ever fainter.

Once back in the World That Never Was, Axel rushed to the castle to give Xemnas the chest. When he made it to the door to Xemnas's meeting room, he ran into Zexion.

"What do you need Axel?" Zexion asked, leaning indifferently against the door.

"I need to see Xemnas." Axel said, "I have his treasure chest."

"He's busy right now, I can't let you in."

"Busy with what?"

"A new Nobody appeared a few minutes ago. Xemnas is thinking about putting him in the Organization."

"Yes! I won't be the new guy anymore!"

Zexion simply rolled his eyes. "You can sit out here with me and wait for Xemnas to let people come in."

And so he did. Axel sat down next to the chest and across from Zexion and waited, for a very long time. After who knows how long, Xemnas walked out of the room with the new guy. Axel leaned forward to get a look at him and was astounded by what he saw. It was the merman.


	2. Chap 2 New Names and Ceramic Pots

The Merman walked slowly out of the office with Xemnas, letting his wander over everything in the hallway and intaking it all. His eyes flickered to Axel, where they lingered a bit too long, as Xemnas and Zexion both noticed.

"Do you two know each other?" Xemnas asked, putting a hand on the man's sholder.

"He was in Atlantica!" Axel jumped up.

Xemnas looked at the man, then turned to Axel. "Tell the rest of the Organization to meet us in the meeting room."

Axel nodded and left. First, he pounded on Xigbar's door. Xigbar came out, wearing nothing but boxers and rubbing his head. He told him about the meeting, and Xigbar said that he would get dressed and Xaldin and Saix. Axel thanked him and ran down three flights of stairs, down two hallways, and into a room with a heavy metal door. _The Science Lab _Axel thought as he entered, here he had had a rather regretable experience... All he had wanted was a potion to help his migrane, and he'd accidentaly touched a highly flamable substance. In short terms, the substance combusted and Axel recieved a long lecture from the two Nobodies who spent the most time down here... Vexen and Lexeaus.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Axel said, being careful not to touch any of the mysterious looking vials and tubs lying around everywhere.

"CONFOUND IT!!" A shrill voice rang across the lab, "I told Xemnas to tell everyone I didn't want any distractions!!! Lexeaus, go see who it is."

Lexeaus wandered out from behind the rows of cabinets with unnameable things in them. When he saw Axel he rolled his eyes as if he was not suprised to see him. "Vexen! It's Axel!"

"Well tell him to leave! I don't want him destroying any of my precious experiments!" Vexen yelled, then he came out from behind cabinets, "Why do you insisit on showing up down here?"

"Well FYI, Vexen, I wouldn't come down here on my freewill anytime soon. But Xemnas has called a meeting, and you two are required to come." Axel said.

Vexen rubbed his head, "Fine we'll be up there in a few minutes..."

"Whatever..." Axel said walking out the door nad warping to the meeting room. Xigbar and Zexion were the only ones in there. Xigbar greeted him with a wave and cocky smile.

"Xaldin and Saix are on their way and Xemnas will bring the new guy in when everybody is here. Did you get Vexen and Lexeaus?" He asked.

"They're on their way." Axel said, taking a seat.

The rest of the Organization trickled into the meeting room over about five minutes. They all had seats that corrisponded with their number in the Organization, and Axel realized that another seat had bean added next to his.

Xemnas walked in with the new guy. The Superior sat in his seat (which was the tallest of the now nine seats). The new guy had dirty blond hair that stuck up in a mullot-mohawk type thing and his eyes were blue with a greed tinge to them. He had been given an Organization jacket, but continued to look at it confused. _Why is he confused? _Axel wondered, _When I was given the jacket and Xemnas told me what I was, I was a bit disappointed, but I still had a sence of pride that these Nobodies wanted me to join their Organization. This guy looks as if he'd really rather not be here. _ The new Nobody stood in the center of the room and awaited Xemnas's questioning and approval.

"State your Other's name." Xemnas said in the most reagal voice he could conjure up.

"M-Medy." The Nobody said, now staring at his feet.

"State where you are from." Xemnas got settled into his seat for the long questionare.

"Atlantica."

"State how you died."

Medy's Nobody looked up at me for a second, then turned back to Xemnas. "There was an ambush of black creatures-"

"Heartless..." Xemnas interupted.

"Uh, sure. And I fought them off for a while with some help, but in the end-" he swallowed, "it was useless."

Xemnas stared at him, then smiled and said "State why you should join the Organization."

"I don't have anywhere else to go, and I can fight pretty well... well enough to some help. I'm not really sure yet what's going on, but this path seems as good as any at the moment."

The Organization looked at one another, trying to see what each person thought of the Nobody put before them. Everyone started whispering to each other and a low murmur started and grew. Xemnas raised his hands, and the room fell silent.

"We shall vote!" he said, "We shall vote on weather or not the Nobody of Medy will join the Organization." Xemnas voted yes, Xigbar voted yes, Xaldin voted no, Vexen voted no, Lexeaus voted no, Zexion voted yes, Saix voted no, and Axel voted yes.

"It is a tie!" Xemnas shouted.

_No duh! _thought Axel, _but what are they going to do now?_

Axel's question was answered right after words. Xemnas walked over to meeting room door, picked up a ceramic pot that had been placed there during one of Vexen's "We need to make this place more decorative!" lectures, and chucked it across the room at the new guy.

"What the-" the Nobody ducked, "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR!!!"

"He ducked!" Xemnas returned to his seat, "He is now in the Organization!"

The room went silent, until Xigbar said, "Man, you've lost it. Anyways, the kid's in. He'll need a new name."

Xaldin looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "Exmyd."

Zexion shook his head and said, "Mydex."

Vexen added, "Yexdm."

"Demyx." The Organization looked around to see who had mentioned the name. Axel stood up and repeated, "Demyx."

Xemnas nodded his head, "Good, it's good. You!" the new member looked up, startled, "How would you like that name, Demyx?"

He nodded his head. _Man, he dosen't know what he's getting into. _

"Then we welcome you, Demyx number Nine, to the Organization!" Xemnas said, "The meeting is over. Axel, show Demyx where he will be staying and inform him on what he is to do."

Axel walked up to Demyx and held out his hand and he shook it. Demyx looked almost releaved at the sight of Axel.

"Well, your doomed now." Axel teased.

"I guess so." he said looking around the room as the rest of the Organization left. "I think you are supposed to tell me where to go."

"Yeah, it should be near my room, as the Organization has to do everything in order."

He let out a small laugh, but then looked at his feet. _He looks so hopeless. _ Demyx lifted his head and stared staight into Axel's eyes, and he realized exactly what was wrong.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the sunken ship."

"It- it dosen't matter anymore." Demyx said, "Forget it."

Axel led Demyx up three levels to the one of the many empty rooms, "Take your pick."

Demyx walked up to a random room. "I guess this works."

"It should, because all the rooms here look exactly the same."

Demyx shruged. They entered the room and _Big suprise. It looks just like mine. _Axel thought. They both fixed the place up a bit, then sat down the bed. Axel explained exactly what Demyx would have to do on a mission and what the Organization was working for. They talked for awhile, just simply getting to know each other and letting Demyx get settled a bit into this strange new world and life.

Axel got up to leave, but as he did so he heard Demyx say, "Thanks. For helping me."

"What else are friends for?"


	3. Chap 3 Stupid Hallways

_Twilight roads..._

_Crossing the path..._

_It's coming closer... the dark. Never has it smelt so sweet, never have you wanted so much to reach out and take it! _

_"Well you're doomed now."_

UMPH! Demyx's head hit the hard floor. He had fallen out of his new bed, barely missing the sitar which Xemnas had given him the evening before. _I'm here, this is my home now. _He looked at the bland room around him, then he thought of the underwater nook where he used to live. It was small, but comfortable and Demyx knew every stone and crack in it like the back of his fin. A bed had been built into one of the walls and shelves covered every other inch of the wall. At the top of the stone creation was a small hole which let in the light. A thin slab of rock had been used as a door, even though it almost never covered the doorway. Medy had liked to veiw the mermaid world from it. Once again, he looked around the drabby room, _this will NEVER be my home._

Demyx rolled over and jumped up off of the ground. After he dressed, he wandered down the stairs, planning on exploring the castle. He quickly noticed that nearly every hallway looked the same; white, 3-D Nobody signs covered the already white walls. After one wrong turn here, and a turn around there, the young Nobody easily became lost. _Great..._ _My first day here, and I'm already lost._ Suddenly, a guy about Demyx's age, with blue hair that hung in his face appeared from around a corner. He was ingrossed in the book he was holding, but Demyx really needed to find out where he was.

"Um, could you tell me how to get back up to the bedrooms? Or at least the main part of the castle."

The guy looked up from his book, "Demyx, right?" Demyx nodded, "I'm Zexion, possibly the only sane person in this building."

Demyx thought about how Xemnas had thrown a ceramic pot at his head, "Yeah, that's probably true."

"Well, since I'm the only person here who dosen't need meds, I'll give you some information you may want to know. First, stay away from Xaldin and Saix, both of them have the ability to eat you. Second, stay away from Vexen, Lexeaus, and their lab. The last time someone went down there the castle nearly exploded. Third, stay away from Xemnas, he will give you some random assignmet that you REALLY don't want. Fourth, stay away from Xigbar and Axel, they will both get you into alot of trouble."

"You named every member except for yourself."

"Then I guess you can be like me and avoid all of the idiots that live here. The last thing is, always watch your back. You never know when someone could turn traitor."

"You still haven't answered my question. How do you get the the main part of the castle?"

"Just warp."

"Warp?"

"You use the powers of darkness to take you anywhere you like, it's easy." At this Zexion was swallowed up by darkness and appeared on the other side of Demyx.

"How do you get the darkness to do that for you?"

"You just call upon it."

"How?!?"

Zexion had clearly had enough of this. He disappeared into the darkness again, and this time he didn't come back.

Demyx tried to do the "call upon the darkness" thing that Zexion had mentioned, but failed... miserably. He just sat down on the ground and sighed. It was hopeless. Right after words though, a warping portal appeared before him. Out of it stepped the red-headed Axel.

"I've been looking all over for you! How did you get all the way back here?" Axel asked.

_Fourth, stay away from Xigbar and Axel, they will both get you into alot of trouble._ Demyx shook the thought out of his head. _What does Zexion know?_ "I was exploring the castle and ended up here."

Axel shook his head, "Come on."

Axel opened up a portal and dragged Demyx through it. It was the weirdest sensation he's ever felt. On the outside, he felt bitterly cold, but in the inside he was warm, and felt... _safe. _He felt as if he could cram all his problems away in the dark and just hide here. Nothing would hurt him, there was nothing that could. He felt powerful, yet at the same time he felt as if he was being manipulated into doing something that deep down he didn't want to. A sudden burst of light had Demyx blinking rapidly. The front lobby on the Castle That Never Was envolped around he and Axel.

"Wow..." Demyx said, still disbelief that he had been transported to the opposite end of the castle.

"Cool, huh?" Axel said. "It takes time to learn how to harness the darkness and use it to your advantage. If someone of your lack of experience had managed to open a portal and get into it, they would forget what they were doing and wander aimlessly around the dark realm forever."

"That would stink..." Demyx looked at his feet. "Anyways, thanks for helping me get out of that maze of hallways."

"Yeah, I told Xemnas that is was stupid to make all of the hallways look the same."

Days came and went. Demyx learned the ropes, but could not ever figure out how to succefully warp. Axel was given miniscule missions which were easy (and boring) to complete, thus he still felt slighted. Then one day Xemnas called both to the meeting room. Xemnas was seated in his tall chair, hands folded in his lap.

"Demyx will have his first mission." Xemnas anounced.

_Oh great... I soooo can't do this! _Demyx screamed in his head.

"And Axel will go with him."

Axel looked startled, "What?!?"

Demyx closed his eyes... _thank you. I don't think I could do this by myself. _"What are we doing and where are we going?"

"You will be going to Halloween Town. There you will dig up a grave, any should do, and bring the body back."

"Eww..." Axel looked up at Xemnas, "Do you seriously want us to do that?"

"Yes, Vexen is going to conduct an experiment to see if he can create Nobodies out of bodies that didn't already become Nobodies... and to do so he needs a dead body." Xemnas explained

"I'll do it," Demyx said, "with or without Axel!"

Xemnas smiled, "Good, good now go! Both of you!"

Axel sighed, then once again dragged Demyx through a portal. The sensation returned to him, but this time it wasn't as overwhelming. The darkness reseded, but the world that now surronded them was almost as dark. The sky was blood red and the buildings were ghostly and looked as if they hadn't been used in ages.

"LOOK AT OUR CLOTHES!" Demyx exclaimed. They had changed into different creepy creatures, Axel was a cool looking mime with blood dripping of his hands, and out of his chest, while Demyx had a white sheet thrown over his head with eye holes and was a "ghost". "Man, your outfit is way cooler than mine!"

Axel laughed, "I'm sorry, but you look like a dork! All that there is to your costume is a bed sheet and and eyeliner."

"Eyeliner?"

"Yeah, your eyes are covered with it."

Demyx reached up and felt his eyes. Sure enough they were surrouned by and inch thick line of eyeliner. "Let's just go do what we have to do."

Even though Axel was laughing the entire time, they finally found a grave yard. After bickering for sometime, a grave was decided upon, and the two Nobodies dug it up. The hard stone casket took both of them to lift the lid and reveal the smelly carcus of a young woman. Braveing the unbearable stench, Axel picked her up and shouted, "Come on Demyx!"

Just as they were about to enter the darkness again, a voice cried out over the silence, "STOP! What do you think you are doing?!?" They turned around to see a white man sitting in a wheelchair coming near them. "Why are you taking that body?"

"Uhh... funny story." Demyx and Axel said together.

"JACK!!!" the man yelled.

"Looks like it's time to go!!" Axel said, grabbing Demyx by the arm and trying to hold the dead lady at the same time. He opened up a portal and pushed them into it.

Demyx landed on the cold floor, right next to the woman and Axel moaned on the ground a few feet away. They were in the lobby of The World That Never Was. The pitter patter of feet approched Demyx's ears, he looked up to see Xemnas staring down at him.

"We got the dead body." He spat out.

"I see that, but in doing so you have harmed yourself."

"What?"

"Try to move."

Demyx did and realized that electrical charges were running all over his body, makeing it excrusiatingly painful to move. "What happened?"

"We're trying to figure that out."

Darkness clouded his head, and he went out flat.

**Somewhere...**

"Riku! The Organization is on the move. What became of the two members?"

"They're still alive."

A pound was heard against the wall, "I want them dead, Riku!"

"Yessir."

"We will them kill them all... Nobodies weren't ment to exist."


	4. Chap 4 They're like Bunnies

The world was spinning, faster and faster, as Axel opened his eyes. He felt like he had been hit… hard. Once the constant whirling of his head stopped, Axel realized that he was on a hard metal table, with straps around both arms and legs. _Crap. Where am I?_ Shadows crossed the table; Axel tried to turn to see what it was, but found it impossible. Fearing the worst, he was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

"I have yet to find the reason you are in such a predicament, Axel."

Once again he tried to worm around to see who was talking. Vexen pitied his state and walked to the side of the table where Axel could easily see him. For once in the two months Axel had known Vexen, he saw a bit of worry about him in the old Nobody's face,

"Why am I down here… strapped to a table?" Axel asked. "The last thing I remember is running threw the portal out of Halloween Town."

"You and Demyx came out of the portal with a large amount of electrical volts traveling through your entire body. You remained unconscious until this point, Demyx has awakened three times, but then returned to a dreamless sleep. The first time he woke up, he talked to the Superior with no knowledge that he had been injured, the other two times he woke up in pain."

"Why didn't I wake up?" Axel asked.

"My thesis is that your level of consciousness corresponds to the order you were standing, and how close each of you were to the ray in which the electricity came from. The corpse, thankfully, was in front and absorbed most of the energy… other wise neither of you would be here right now, you were holding the corpse and got jolted more than Demyx, thus kept you unconscious state. Demyx got hit the least, but was probably the most unlucky, as he was not completely unconscious and had to deal with the pain of having that amount of energy flowing through you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Axel could see Demyx sleeping on a table on the other side of the room. When he looked to the other side, he saw the woman he and Demyx had carried. She was burned black everywhere and had huge gashes that, if she was living, would have killed her instantly.

"How long was I out?" Axel said, turning back to Vexen.

"Oh, two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!?!?"

"Yes, we had you on feeding tubes and other things, but I predicted that you would wake up today, so I took everything out. Demyx should arouse this afternoon."

Axel couldn't believe it… _So much can happen in two weeks, _"What have I missed?"

"Actually, quite a lot. The Heartless have suddenly started appearing in numbers greater than anything we have ever recorded, and are multiplying rapidly."

"Multiplying rapidly?"

Vexen nodded, "They're not unlike bunnies. If you ha-"

"Wait! Did you just compare Heartless to… bunnies? That must be the most messed up analogy I've ever heard."

"Like I was saying, if you have one heartless, and you kill it, ten more will take its place. It is creating quite a problem for us. On the plus side though, more and more Nobodies are being created, due to the number of people losing their hearts. We have even gained three new members to the Organization."

"What?!? There are three new members?!?!"

"Yes."

"Are any of them any good?"

"Well, one appeared the day after you were injured. His name is Luxord, and he likes to gamble… a lot, that and drink. Then, lets see, about a week after you were injured we got this fruitcake named Marluxia who likes to garden. Then yesterday we got a girl-"

"A girl?" A grin swept across Axel's face.

"Don't look so interested Axel; Larxene would sooner eat you than have a relationship with you."

"All right, so when do I get to leave this table?"

"Oh, yes, I came down here to release you." Vexen walked over to a board that had numerous switches on it. He pressed one of the buttons and the metal straps came loose and Axel sat up.

"Thanks." Axel stood up, and tenderly walked across the lab on his very sore legs. Demyx's wiggled around, as if he was in a painful sleep, with horrible nightmares following him the entire time. Neither Demyx nor Axel had had electrical currents going through them when he woke up, so Vexen must have gotten rid of them or maybe they just went away on their own. Axel stared at Demyx, "You need to wake up kid, you won't believe all you've missed."

"I'm going to go now Vexen."

"Wait, Axel! Don't use the portals; they are off limits until we can assure they are safe."

Axel sighed, then opened the lab door and braced himself for a long walk to the front of the castle. Once there, he was greeted by other members, namely Xigbar, Zexion, Lexeaus, and Xemnas, all of whom said they had been worried and were glad that he was okay. Then Axel saw the girl who Vexen had mentioned, and decided to talk to her.

"Hi, you must be Larxene." Axel said, holding out his hand.

The girl scowled, and a deep voice came out and said, "My name is Marluxia, and contrary to popular belief I am a male, and would prefer if I wasn't confused with the newest member."

_Oh, crap. I mixed the girl with the fruitcake…This isn't going so well._ Axel laughed slightly, "He he, I have bad eye sight, sorry about that."

The pink haired **man **walked off, not looking to happy. Axel sighed, and decided to head for his bedroom. There he ran into a short haired, blond man who was holding a bottle of rum in one hand and a stack of cards in the other.

"Hi, are you Luxord?" Axel asked, hoping that Larxene didn't have a goatee.

"Well, I'm defiantly not Marluxia, that evil man gardens."

"Okay…" Axel said, confused, "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Sure, yeah, your one of the kids that was hurt."

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Axel, but" Luxord to a long swing from his rum bottle, "I've got stuff to do."

Axel left the man, went into his bedroom, and tried to turn on a light. It didn't work. Xigbar walked into the bedroom, shaking his head.

"That crazy chick short circuited all of the bedrooms. She has the powers of lightning." He said, testing the switch for himself.

Axel pounded his head against that wall. _This place is just getting crazier and crazier. _

"Hey, are you okay Axel?" a new voice broke through the room.

Axel spun around, and there was Demyx, smiling at the fact that Axel's forehead was starting to turn purple.

"Hey kid!" Xigbar said slapping Demyx's back so hard that he winced. Xigbar didn't seem to notice, "It's good to have you back!"

"You okay?" Axel asked.

Demyx nodded, "Did Vexen tell you how Marlene saved our lives?"

"Marlene?"

"Yeah, that's what he named that dead lady we brought back to him. He said it had something to do with a woman his other, Even knew."

"Well, he told me about the dead lady."

Xigbar laughed, "You guys were saved by a dead lady?"

Axel and Demyx nodded. Axel remembered the look of pain on Demyx's face when he was strapped to the chair. "Hey, Demyx."

"Yeah?"

"Come with me."

Demyx followed Axel out of the castle and into the square.

"The electrical charges hurt you didn't they?"

Demyx looked at his feet and nodded. "Yeah, once I was fully aware that they were there they hurt worse than anything."

"Sorry." Axel said. "I probably should have gone on that mission on my own."

"No. I was glad I did, otherwise I never would have experienced wearing eyeliner, and being strapped onto a table."

Axel laughed, "You've just got to change things to the upside don't you?"

"Of course."

It suddenly started raining harder than either Nobody had ever seen. An orb of light came down like a comet from the sky and landed in an ally near by.

"Come on Axel, lets go see what it is."


End file.
